


Commission: Pure Blood

by mintedmango



Series: Commmissions [8]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Cum Play, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/M, Gore, Mentions of Blood, Mentions of Death, Mentions of Murder, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Passing away, Praise Kink, Profanity, Rough Sex, Smut, Unprotected Sex, Vampire AU, Vampire Bites, Vampire Sex, Vampire Turning, Vampire Venom, Vampires, baker reader, being experiemnted on, being fed blood, fairy tale AU, feeding of bloof, mentions of being cheated on, monsta x - Freeform, multiple handjobs, potential yandere themes, vampire, vmapires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:34:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24046714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintedmango/pseuds/mintedmango
Summary: All your life, even though you lived among the fairytale creatures - the wild beasts and entities beyond anything of your unfathomable imagination - you have never seen a dark being, until today. Tonight to be exact.So, when this man here before you, standing at the threshold of your bakery in the small town of Crowning Hallow saying good morning to you with an umbrella over his head you realize that you have finally met one. And it was one of the most powerful beings to ever exist, elusive and truly fearsome, only ever coming out at night, hanging out in their colonies away from bright lights, standing tall and dressed in all black, with crimson eyes that pierce your soul: a vampire.
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Reader, Changkyun x You, Hyungwon x You, Hyunwoo x You, IM x Reader, IM x You, Im Changkyun | I.M/Reader, Kihyun x You, Lee Hoseok | Wonho/You, Lee Jooheon/Reader, Lee Jooheon/You, Lee Minhyuk (Monsta X)/Original Character(s), Lee Minhyuk (Monsta X)/Reader, Minhyuk x You, Monsta X Ensemble/You, Shownu x You, Son Hyunwoo | Shownu/Reader, Wonho x Reader - Relationship, Wonho x You, Yoo Kihyun/Reader, shownu x reader
Series: Commmissions [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1535690
Comments: 6
Kudos: 77





	Commission: Pure Blood

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I am so pleased to present my first Monsta X commission! This was so, so fun! I had a lot of fun writing it! Thank you so much for this! I hope you enjoy!!~ :D

All your life, even though you lived among the fairytale creatures - the wild beasts and entities beyond anything of your unfathomable imagination - you have never seen a dark being, until today. Tonight to be exact.

Dark beings could only be classified as wicked, terrible, evil forged from the fiery pits of hell, living between the shadows under the veil of the night. Howling werewolves, cunning witches and warlocks, vengeful sprites and water monsters, greedy demons, wayward ghosts were just a few of the dastardly beings that you had been warned for years to stay away from throughout your life. Don’t go into any sort of wood or pool of water at night, don’t linger outside at night for too long, don’t look a being of destruction in the eye, for they will snatch your soul before you have a chance to reason with it. Don’t make deals with them —especially demons and sirens. Don’t speak to them for they are clever and will turn your own words against you. And don’t forge a relationship with them in any capacity for they might cook the flesh hanging on your bones clean off. And seeing what a mere mountain troll or centaur does to your blueberry pies - devouring them in under a minute flat - makes your stomach turn faster than a pixie high off its own magic dust doing a somersault.

So, when this man here before you, standing at the threshold of your bakery in the small town of Crowning Hallow saying good morning to you with an umbrella over his head you realize that you have finally met one. And it was one of the most powerful beings to ever exist, elusive and truly fearsome, only ever coming out at night, hanging out in their colonies away from bright lights, standing tall and dressed in all black, with crimson eyes that pierce your soul: a vampire.  
Your keys fall from your grip as you break a few warning rules already, looking the creature in the eyes, lingering too long in the first beginnings of the evenings when the baby dragons haven’t lit the torches above your head yet. You had said ‘hello’ when the being approached you, though you had no idea who or what it was. You were turned to the side, getting your bearings together when someone had helped you juggling your boxes of leftovers you would deliver to the hospital (why let them go to waste when someone could use a piece of bread or muffin to cheer themselves up and they were made fresh daily in your store), granting the dark being another ‘thank you’ to slip from your lips.

Now, you are standing in fear as the vampire smirks down at you hungrily, fangs on display, as you stand there frozen in shock under the mere presence of him decked from head to toe in black Victorian attire - cane and all. A top hat sits on his silkened silver strands, a peacoat cloaking his frilly dress shirt, to his tailored pants and shiny boots. He looks like someone plucked him from a forgotten era, placed in this one by mistake. ‘Are all vampires like this?’ He simpers down at you. ‘And this ethereal looking?’

Aren't you supposed to scream or flail around? Act completely non-appetizing and crazy so he thinks your blood is tainted? Why couldn't you make a noise - a peep - to signal a police orc to come over and help you? You just needed to make a noise of distress to alert someone that you are going to be eaten, attacked for your blood because this creature is hungry and needs your life force to sate him?

What a cruel world you live in.

The velvet blackness of the evening surrounds you as no one is out and about this time of the evening. A shroud of light fog that has worked its way into the little town you own a corner bakery in, making the mood between you both ten times more ominous and terrifying. The vampire just smiles down at you, white teeth gleaming in the pale moonlight and all you can do is breathe, caught in its captivating, hypnotic stare. Needless to say, you are petrified.

Vampires were the darkest, most conniving creatures that roamed the earth out of all the creatures that you’ve heard about. The vampire is human in appearance, but they are anything but flesh and bone. Sure, they were once simple human beings, transformed usually out of pity or revenge by the elder vampire. The young ones, the freshly turned vampires cannot control their strength, sucking their victim dry before anyone could save the poor soul - or so you have been told.

A handful of time feels like it has passed - eons maybe - though it has probably only been several seconds between the mysterious vampire and yourself. Like magic, it feels like the minutes passing seems to blur together, slowing as your breathing intensifies, shoulder shaking as you think about all the things you wanted to accomplish before you died.

‘This one must be an elder then, for he hasn’t ripped out my neck yet.’ You think, eyes flicking between his maroon colored ones. Though you never know. Dark beings were called that for a reason. You just could not trust them.

“Pardon me, Miss...” He speaks up, startling you further as your back presses into the handle of your bakery’s entrance. You can’t form a sentence as you begin to tremble with fear. After a moment, he tilts his head to the side, silver locks moving with him. He blinks for the first time and it’s uneven you notice though his eyes continue boring holes into your sockets. “You are Miss Y/L/N, are you not? The owner of this fine bakery?”

Your brain works into overdrive as it yells at you, ‘Don’t say anything, don’t say anything, don’t say anything-‘

“Y-Yes. I am.” You choke out.

‘Damn vampire! He must have bewitched you somehow! Do they have such power? Can they read your mind? Make you speak for you? No, this doesn’t feel like magic. You just must be this stupid.’

His smile extends across his face more. “Excellent!” He giggles, the voice soft and melliferous, making him appear far more human than a creature of the night. He grabs the boxes out of your hands. “I have a proposition for you.”

“F-For me?” Your sockets expand, bottom lip trembling as the vampire softly chuckles. ‘Don’t make a deal with him!’

“Yes, dear—you!” His canines flash as his lips peel back in a devious smile. “My apologies, I should not have snuck up upon you.” You nod, agreeing with the otherworldly being. “My name is Lee Minhyuk and I am asking you for help.” You shift your weight nervously from foot to foot. ‘Help him - a vampire? With what?’ “Your manual labor - your goods and services - in exchange with financial compensation.”

Your eyes bug out, staring at him as the fog swirling around your feet thickens. “M-My-my services?”

“Pardon me!” He laughs, the sound loud and jarring and not matching his cool, intimidating persona. “I’m being so cryptic.” He guffaws again, adjusting his midnight-colored parasol behind them. “As you have guessed, I am a vampire.” You nod. “There is a ball at the end of the week for us vampire-kind, celebrating the harvest and blood moon in October this year. It falls on All Hallows’ Eve and my colony has been chosen to host the neighboring kingdoms of vampires this year.” You nod again, wondering why you were still on the precipice of the vampire’s forethoughts. “We wanted some treats to be presented at the ball and you were recommended by our butler, Ramsey, a satyr if you know him?”

“Oh, yes!” You smile, knowing the tiny middle-aged goat-man well. He comes into the shop often, grabbing a handful of bagels and donuts at the beginning of every week.

“In exchange for all of your hard work,” the vampire named Minhyuk continues, “We will pay off the loan you took out with the goblins for the bakery and we’ll pay you triple what you make on the daily in your goody-shop.” Your lips, which have stopped trembling, part as you stare at the silver-haired being in shock.

‘How does he know about that?’ Your mind is racing a mile a minute. ‘How much does this vampire know about you?’

"I-I am fine. The b-bakery is fine." You shake your head, trying to figure out why this man, this vampire was trying to make a bargain with you?

"The goblins say different." He smiles down at you in jest. "I'm afraid I don't take kindly to being rejected." He chuckles, placing a gloved hand over his heart, making a mock-hurt face down at you.

Your mind races as you think about his offer for a moment, peeling your gaze away from him. He's got you here. The goblins were truly up your ass, asking for the money, wanting their loan repaid in full in three months. They were the crazy ones, not you, working so hard to make up the money with the blood, sweat, and tears you pour into each bakery item. You glance up to the dark being who's approached you this evening. Would it be a sin to make a deal with a dark being? Would it be completely crazy to take him up on it?

“W-What,” You clear your throat as you shift again, thinking about how promising this offer was, “What item were you thinking, and how many would you like?”

“Red velvet cupcakes and cakes with red icing and something to attract my brothers and sister to actually eat them. You know?” He laughs but you don’t follow so your brow crinkles, not sure what he was talking about. “And about two.” He nods, smiling so earnestly at you.

“Two?” Your brow furrows deeper, unsure what this dark being was asking of you. “Dozen?”

“Two thousand.” He clarifies with a nod.

“Two thousand?!” You shout, ripping the quiet of the night open as the torches get lit by the sleepy baby dragons, snarling and shooting flames from their scaly throats. “By the end of the week?!” You shriek like a crazy banshee yourself, eyes darting around. Did you even have enough cupcake trays? Where would you store them all? The most you’ve ever made in a day is fifty for a troll's birthday party and that wore you out beyond belief.

“About six nights for you, human, yes.” He looks at you gleefully, crimson eyes lit, the glow of the torches making his pretty pale skin appear like he has been cast in devilish hellfire from the pits of the earth.

“I only have two employees and one of them just works the counter.” You state, shaking your head. “I’ll never be able to get this done in time for you Mr. Lee. I’m sorry. My employee who works in the back with me is my apprentice. She’s good but she’s not fast enough yet and a little clumsy, though I do love her.”

“It is help you need?” He quirks a brow up and you nod.

“I’m not sure if I can get it done in time-“

“My colony will help you then.” He exclaims cheerfully, pools of red sparkling as he speaks.

Your eyes expand again, “Oh, no that’s-I bet you are busy getting things ready! I wouldn’t want to trouble you further!”

“Nonsense!” He scoffs, shaking his silver strands. “We’d love to be of service, young lady.” Your cheeks heat up for some reason as he says that. “Maybe you can teach us old dogs new tricks?” He chuckles while he cocks his head to the side, bending at the waist to hang over you, sticking a hand encased in a black leather glove in your direction. “Now, do we have a deal?” His cool intimidating, powerful aura envelopes you like the fog, wrapping you around his little finger.

You gulp.

Even though you believe this a task better suited for a non-human and against your better judgment you can’t help but nod and say, “Yes.” You really needed the money, what could you say? This was an offer you couldn’t refuse. You shake the vampire's hand firmly, noting how icy he was, the cold radiating up through the cloth.

The grin showing his extended canines to you grows. “Excellent.” He simpers. “Very well, I will collect you tomorrow.”

“Collect?” You query, retracting your hand from his, to fall at your side.

“To come back to the colony with me. I’m positive we have everything you need. Our staff will surely share our vast kitchen space with you.” Your brows furrow once more. “Ah, well,” His smile wavers, “Most people aren’t too keen on our kind as you can imagine...We also cannot be out and about in the daytime for we will be burned or melt under the sun.”

You nod dumbly. ‘Duh, Y/N. They are vampires - hello?!’

“But the walls of the castle have no windows so we can be out and about during the day time, but most of our sleep schedules are adjusted to the evening for various different reasons.”

You nod again, picking up on the word ‘castle’.

“What about my shop?” You ask, pupils nervously darting around his handsome face. ‘Are immortals allowed to be this attractive?’ You think as he bends over to retrieve your keys in the dense fog.

“Are your employees not competent?” He lifts his brow as he rights himself back up to his full height. “Besides I’ll be five days of human time, assuming that they are - I mean.” Shaking your head up and down, you worry your lip in between your teeth.

Your mind floats to them. Lisa would be fine in the front, that’s the reason most people come back besides your baked goods is the young pretty girl with the blinding smile. Jisoo was still getting the hang of doing the more complicated desserts but you could just instruct them to not take any incoming, difficult orders until you return. ‘Oh, my girls…’ No, they would be fine. You have left them alone for two days when you went and visited your mother before and everything was fine. What is taking on three days? They should be fine.

Inhaling deeply to steady your breathing, you say, “I will take you up on your offer in its entirety, Mr. Lee.”

He chuckles, russet eyes glimmering in the torchlight, “Just Minhyuk is fine.”

You give a small smile. “Then just Minhyuk, I look forward to working with you and your colony.”

“Indeed.” His eyes shine in the light, gleaming with something unknown that makes your skin tingle. “I’ll see you tomorrow morn-evening then.” He smiles before he steps into the cobblestone street, vanishing into the thickening fog.

‘Well, Y/N...You just made a deal with a vampire…’ you think as you stand in the fog, dumbfounded about what had just happened.

—  
True to his word, the vampire was here - as promised to collect you to go back to his castle as you lock up the doors to your bakery the next evening.

The vampire named Lee Minhyuk appeared more casual tonight than he was last night, leaving his gothic black Victorian attire for a leather jacket, a white shirt underneath, and jeans. It was a stark contrast to the man he presented himself as, though he was still as polite as ever with you. He insisted he carry your luggage for you to the carriage he arrives in, driven by a wood elf named Jungkook who helps Minhyuk place your items atop the square compartment. You admire the device led by two black pegasi, pawing their hooves at the cobblestone ground, their metal horseshoes clacking against the pavement.

It made your insides jolt as you casually thought about the possibility that he may be taking you back to his lair to have a feast, but that was just something you put in the back of your mind as you turn to look at your bakery. You feel like you may not return to see the oven and stainless steel countertops you saved up to purchase.

“Your carriage awaits, young lady,” Minhyuk says with a friendly simper as he lets you take the lead, offering you a hand while you step up to the vehicle. You accept with a small smile forming on your lips.

It wasn’t nearly as eerie as it was the night before. The moon was hidden tonight, the wisps of giant grey clouds covering the almost ripened, full moon, making it hard to see. But, the baby dragons had lit the torches much earlier than they did yesterday, thankfully, illuminating the dark recesses that the night brings.

The carriage is tiny so you bump legs and knees with the man that has whisked you away, off to his castle in the velvet throes of the evening. It screams and wails as it carries you all across the path carved out in the wood, up to the mountains, away from your town and home. You step on Minhyuk's foot, mumbling an apology as you look out the window, blush upon your face. The vehicle continues to move through the forest and you could not see a thing beyond the firefly bugs he had contained in a jar above the door — more for yourself you suppose than for him.

Vampires can see in the dark just fine, right? Isn’t that one of their many powers? Speaking of eyes, they seem to be a sort of rich, honey color instead of a striking red tonight but you couldn’t be sure. You wonder if he had put on a show, displaying what he was and could possibly be yesterday? Intimidating you in his gothic get-up and cane?

A sudden thought strikes you and you voice your query out loud. “How many people are in your colony?”

“Seven of us vampires, but my elf and satyr staff are present in the home as well.” He muses, looking at you with a delighted smile. “All vampires are male — the females live in separate colonies. The closest is the colony containing nine of them, in Twice Burrow.”

“Are they your brothers?” You ask, pressing him for more info, interested in his life more than the things that lurk about outside.

“In a way, yes.” He shakes his head yes, blinking his uneven blink at you. “Because we have all found each other and we live in harmony for the most part. But, no we are not technically brothers. Though Hoseok and Jooheon share our last name, we have no relation, distant or close I’m afraid.”

You nod, unable to come up with a good response to him. Biting your bottom lip, you let the wave of silence wash over both, sitting in silence as you hear the howl of a dark being in the distance. It makes you shiver. You were kind of relieved if you were going to meet your fate with vampires. Werewolves and wolf-people were wild and you didn’t think they’d listen to the pleading that would spill from your lips if you were to have a meeting with the grim reaper.

Minhyuk places his hand upon your knee lightly. You tear your eyes away from the window, catching his amber eyes flash when they meet his. “I’ll protect you - don’t worry.” He flashes you his canines and you nod. “The wolf is far away anyways.”

A small, wry smile creeps up your lips in response.

Thoughts swirl in your mind and you gulp as you feel his observant eyes upon you. “Can I ask you a vampire-question?” You follow up, asking with caution in your tone.

“You may.” Minhyuk smiles like a Cheshire Cat, looking at you with something playful in his rich eyes. “Ask whatever you’d like.”

“How were you turned?” You query forthright.

He pauses, his bright smile temporarily dropping from his lips before he chuckles. “Ask me anything but that! I don’t want to scare you more than you are right now.” Your eyes widen and he points to his left side of his chest, sliding his cold palm off your knee. “Your heartbeat is irregular and you smell like you are concerned.”

“You can smell me?” You ask incredulously.

“Oh, yes! Though yesterday you were much more frightened than now.” He inhales a breath. “I do apologize for approaching you so out of the blue last night.” Minhyuk’s smile is genuine when he looks at you, light from the bugs illuminating his pale face. "That's why I tried to wear something more...casual...for you to not be so freaked out by."

“It’s alright.” You turn towards the window again, flush rising on your cheeks. A wash of silence hangs in the air like an uncomfortable cloud between the both of you. 'Why would a vampire go to these lengths to make you feel comfortable? Where these cupcakes that important?' You shift on your seat, gaze peeling away from the blackness of the window, asking, “Your colony...What are they like? Is your castle huge?”

He laughs. “My, you are a curious kitten aren’t you?” Minhyuk blinks, amber gaze tearing from yours as he glances at the window. “Why don’t you see for yourself?” He smirks as the carriage comes to a complete stop. He steps out into the night first, taking the little twinkling bug carrier with him, illuminating your path to exit the vehicle.

‘This is it, Y/N.’ You exhale a shaky breath. ‘This is either a very good business decision or a stupid death...or maybe both.’ You contemplate to yourself as you hear your luggage being unloaded from the back of the carriage. You are curious and you are nervous to meet the rest of the colony. Would they be as charming as Lee Minhyuk is? Or would they fall into the category of scary, dark being? You don’t trust the devilishly handsome creature just yet, but he doesn’t seem all that bad.

Once you step out into the night air, Minhyuk offers you his elbow to guide you inside the castle. There are no torches lit, only the magical insects to guide your path up the concrete. You wish you could see how high the towers are or the pretty gothic architecture but you digress. You will just have to wait for the morn to see how beautiful and stunning it truly looked from the outside. Your heart flutters with glee and excitement, canceling out the fear—for now. It must be beautiful! You wonder how the inside fairs as well?

You trip on a concrete step leading up to the entrance and Minhyuk laughs and you want to smack the dark being, but you hold back, for you cling to him, holding onto him so you don’t stumble further around.

“Jungkook,” He turns to the wood elf carrying your bags behind you. “Please remember to light the torches next time Miss Y/L/N is outside.” He chuckles. “Poor thing is going to get a bloody knee waddling around in the night and we wouldn’t want that now, do we?”

There are dark undertones in his statement and your feelings of wonder and curiosity are snuffed out. The icy hands of concern and uncertainty gain control of your senses once more, making you gulp as you reach the threshold of the doors.

“No, sir.” The wood elf responds politely and quietly as the doors in front of you open seemingly on their own. Vampires and all the power they behold are still a mystery to you. What could they do? What could they not? It really befuddled you in every single way. Maybe your tiny human brain was too small to fathom anything grander than what you were capable of?

“Good lad!” Minhyuk quips as he smiles down at you, ”Ready to meet my colony, love?”

Dismissing the affectionate word he tacked on at the end, you gulp and nod your head, looking straight ahead into the dimness of the foyer. “Yes.” It is all you can whisper out as you take the step inside the castle.

To your surprise, it was far cleaner than you would have imagined - though what did you think it was going to be? Cobwebs and dust? Deserted and cold? Bones and bodies littering about the ground? No, that was the real fairytale that humans tell their children to scare them, instilling a fear that magical creatures were diabolical, evil beings that preyed upon weak humans because they are bloodthirsty monsters. A form of racism—elitism that makes you sick. But really, you had no right to think you are better than what you have been taught, thinking about how Minhyuk was going to suck you dry in the middle of the street when you first met him.

‘No’, you think looking up at him, ‘no he’d the type to play with his food first before he actually harmed you. No! See! There you go again making assumptions and being an asshole in your head for no reason!’

Your mouth hangs open as you take in the sights around you.

The castle is beautiful, designed in something you would find in a fairytale magazine. The paintings and portraits that hang on the walls are so beautiful, the rugs so plush and divine as you glide over them, the decor and furniture so elegant—you are rendered speechless. The scent of fresh-cut roses wafts in your direction, the vases around the corridors and parlors are equipped with bushel fulls of the blood-red flowers. The barely lit chandeliers overhead glint lowly, providing the bare minimum of light as you are escorted by the dark being through his abode, taking in the sights around you. It was beautiful here, not a speck of dust in sight. It nearly made you feel like royalty yourself as you walk across a beautifully patterned woven rug.

He simpers down at you, a closed-lip, warm smile. “I hope you like it.”

You can only nod in response.

Minhyuk leads you through the dining hall which was extravagant and beautiful, complete with a long table and cushioned seats draped in rich red and polished with shiny, bright gold accents. He leads you to a corridor which has paintings of all the heads of state in Monsta’s reign, dating back to many moons ago. “It was built in the late 1400s, though we are still a little iffy on the exact time period.”

Your sockets expand as you reach the end of the darkened tunnel, two more wooden doors in your wake, the lights on the walls dimmed so you only have a vague idea about where you are stepping. “Are you that old?”

He stops in front of the doors, laughing so hard he removes his elbow from your hold. You purse your lips, mood souring as you watch him mock you with his laughter, slapping his knee several times before wiping tears from his eyes. “No, my dear,” he says in between his quaffing, “I am only about two hundred and twenty-five years young.”

Your eyes bug comically out of their sockets as he regains his breathing and calm posture once more, smoothing out his shirt as he calms himself down. He snaps his fingers and the doors separate, opening to reveal a beautiful, modern kitchen in their wake.

A gasp leaves your lips as you notice the high ceilings, giant marble counter, stretching farther than the table you had just passed by, the modern appliances littering the shiny, clean surfaces of the countertops, and four ovens that are stacked in the back wall. Your lips part in awe as you take in the large, walk-in refrigerator, and across from that is the spacious and well-stocked pantry, the stacks of cooling racks along the wall, and the storage towers on wheels waiting for you to fill them with your delicious treats.

“This is all for you,” Minhyuk says as he watches you fondly from behind.

You spin on your heel, wiping your head around to face him. “Really?”

He nods, a grin spreading across his face. “Yep! To use however you’d like, whenever you’d like.”

You turn back around to the wall and eye the ovens. “I can...start...right now?” Your fingers were itching to use the blenders, to mix the batter, to play around with the buttons on all the fancy ovens and such. You could drool over the most luxurious kitchen that could make the great pastry chefs melt just looking at it. Here you were, stood in the dim kitchen, wanting nothing more than to get your hands in the bowls and peak in the pantry.

“Would you like me to summon the colony then?” He asks pulling a recipe card out from his pants pocket, walking it over to you. "Also, here is the recipe for the vampire attract. The consistency might be better in the icing than in the batter, but you are the baking expert."

You gulp, gingerly taking the paper card from him, not glancing at the wording at all. 'Here we go.' You inhale sharply, then after a second, you exhale slowly.

"Yes." You whisper with a nod, tucking a stay piece of hair behind your ear.

The vampire grins wolfishly as he purrs in his soft voice, "As you wish." Minhyuk snaps his fingers and in a blink of an eye, there are five wisps of light-colored smoke appearing out of thin air, revealing five shadowy figures in the wake of the whirls of grey air.

'Wow. Vampire's powers really have no limits!' Your eyes go wide. 'This must be how he disappeared quickly yesterday! Can they all teleport? Why couldn't he teleport you here? Was it because you were human?' Thoughts swirl in your head as the smoke begins to clear, the faces of the other beings of the colony being revealed slowly. 'Wait,' you think counting the handsome creatures silently, your eyes narrowing as you try and see through the fog fully, 'didn't Minhyuk say there were six other vampires-'

"I love when breakfast is delivered." A low, cool, slow speaking voice behind you rumbles. Your narrowed eyes fly open, lips parting in surprise, blowing wide as you see long fingers reach around you, turning your face to look behind you. They stroke your jawline almost tenderly, boney, cold digits turning you to face the seventh colony brother. "Let me get a good look at you." He beckons and you are compelled to listen to this dark being speaking to you.

Fear grips your heart again, making your skin sing with terror taking a hold of your senses. You know you must be smelling absolutely divine with how much you were internally sweating, the little hairs on your body standing at alert as you think this is the first time you would most certainly become food for these otherworldly beings. Time turns into molasses, sticking together in the few seconds you turn to look over your shoulder, coming face to a tall, lanky, but extremely handsome pink-haired man. He was dressed casually as well, sweatshirt and jeans clothing his lithe frame that looms over you, dwarfing you in his shadow. His eyes catch yours in his rich pools of warm amber, burning holes into your as he holds you with his cold fingers. His orbs seem to swirl different colors, making you mesmerized by his actions.

"Oh, you are a pretty one." You watch his fluffy lips from words, captivating you as his thumb caresses your face, gliding up your lips as he circles over them. His eyes flash, holding your gaze steadfast, drawing you closer and closer unknowingly to the vampire before you.

"Hyungwon," Minhyuk drawls softly, breaking the spell you were under as his orbs glance up over you. "This is our human guest, Miss Y/N Y/L/N. She will be the one baking for the blood ball." His tone is firm, something you have yet to hear from the beautiful silver-haired man. "Please make sure you treat her with extra care." He emphasizes as his brothers walk over, crowding around you.

"Ah," His hand falls from your lips as he gives you more of a cocky smirk, turning his head to the side. "Forgive me," he purrs picking up your hand and giving the back of it a soft peck. "My name is Chae Hyungwon. A pleasure to meet you." He slides his hand away from yours, smirking as he steps back into the gaggle of boys around you.

'He switches from a tantalizing devil to a refined gentleman in an instant.' It makes your head spin with the mood whiplash you were being exposed to by these dark beings of the night.

"Good morning." A tan man with short dark hair comes up next, extending a hand to you in a friendly handshake. It blew your mind at how casual and human-like these vampires were, but you suppose you should throw everything you've heard about the creatures out the window. They were nothing like you had originally thought and - for the moment - this is a good thing. "I am Son Hyunwoo, the eldest member of the X colony." You nod as you grip his icy-cold hand. "I hope we can be of service to you." His amber eyes crinkle on the edges of his face and all can you do is nod back and forth.

"Hello there." The shortest one with tawny brown hair steps up next and introduces himself to you, wide simper on his perfect lips, tawny brown hair styled nicely on top of his head. "Yoo Kihyun, nice to finally meet you." His canines were bright you note as you nod with a wry smile upon your lips.

Your attention is pulled away by a different voice sounding off next. "Ramsey talks about your food all the time." A deep, smooth tone quips, stepping forward, revealing a man with a long nose and smokey, blonde hair. "Im Changkyun, a pleasure to meet the hard-working lady behind the name." He extends his hand too and you take it, being at ease as you grip his equally cold fingers.

"Oh, Minhyuk, she's cuter than you said she was!" A clear, precise voice sing-songs as a pretty man with fiery red hair steps in front of you, honey-colored pools raking over your body. His comment makes you blush more, shifting from foot to foot, unable to say anything to these gorgeous men. Dimples crawl up his face as he giggles. "I'm Lee Jooheon, but you can call me Jooheony." He winks and you immediately look away, nodding as you can't think of anything of substance to say to him

"And I'm Lee Hoseok." The man with the biggest frame chuckles as he beams down at you, blonde hair colored with blue coloring the tips of his strands falling over his eyes as he speaks. "Please rely on us for help!" You can't help but smile as he earnestly grins so sweetly at you, eyes disappearing and you find yourself laughing along with him, his canines not nearly as scary in his mouth for some reason.

'Why are they so pretty?' You say to yourself, a little more than flustered. 'Get it together Y/N!' You scream at yourself internally, smacking your face to bring you back to reality."

"Excellent!" Minhyuk muses as he sets his hand upon your shoulder softly. "Now that everyone's been introduced, shall we get started then, Y/N?" Minhyuk asks.

"O-Of course." You nod, gulping as they part, forming a path for you to get started in the kitchen. Your eyes glide over the sea of ethereal beings, "H-Have any of you baked before?" Your voice was barely above a whisper, but these beings with heightened abilities and senses could hear you just fine.

"I have." Kihyun and Minhyuk say in perfect unison, stepping forward, looking at you with stars in their eyes, excitement present on their features.

"O-Okay." You rack your brain for your favorite red velvet cupcake recipe, trying to figure out how many ingredients were appropriate to create for a batch, wondering if this task was going to be a difficult one for you indeed.

"I want to mix!" Hoseok smiles, stepping forward in the lineup of vampires.

"No, I do!" Jooheon pouts, looking at you with pleading honeyed eyes.

"The night is young," Hyunwoo says, warm voice purring from his icy body. "Let's listen to Y/N well boys." He states firmly, making the vampires fall back in line with his tone.

You nod with a smile. 'This might prove to be more difficult than teaching Jisoo how to precisely fold dough for pies. "You can all mix if you wish but we need to gather the ingredients before we decide who does what. And we need to wash our hands."

"Woo! Let's start then!" Hoseok claps as you tell the boys all the things you will need for your baking journey.

-  
With all ovens steadily baking the first rounds of sweet treats - Changkyun on duty to watch them rise, waiting to pop them out and replace the trays when they are done - you oversee the production of the other areas in the kitchen. You had tasted the first batch mixed by yourself (then written down for reference), and you approved, just the right amount of sweetness and the sponge was fluffy enough. You had no doubt the rest of the boys would take to helping you after watching you bake so diligently.

The mixing station at the long marble counter you have Jooheon and Hoseok, who have made their task into a competition to see who would mix their bowls the fastest. So far, from what you could tell, they were tied.

Minhyuk and Kihyun were measuring and placing the items in the bowls for them, laughing and smiling at their brothers being goofballs. You had to admit, it was a fun sight to behold, watching them singing along with the song they had blaring from their olden radio, crackling through the speakers as they shimmy side to side to the vintage, jazzy tune.

Hyungwon fills the metal tins with expensive paper wrappers, placing them carefully in each tin, humming as he moves methodically on the other side of the marble counter, away from the chaos down at the other end. Hyunwoo walks back and forth between the counter in his slippers, smiling as he collects the bowls, doling out the pink batter from the mixture into the paper cups about halfway, moving slowly as he does so.

"H-How is it going?" You ask, grabbing a tin and bowl to help Hyunwoo pour. "Want some help?"

"Don't you want to help them mix?" Hyungwon drawls with a smirk, pointing as the four start yelling at each other down at the opposite end of the extended counter.

You shake your head with a nervous smile, "I'm afraid I wouldn't be much help down there. Are they always like this?”

"They are. Hyunwoo snorts a laugh along with Hyungwon. “Would you like me to tell them to stop?" Hyunwoo offers as you shake your head again. "Because I will if they are bothering you."

"That's not necessary!" You hold up your free hand, showing him that it was totally fine. Your gaze looks over your shoulder fondly, watching the four of them argue about the lyrics of the song, shaking their whisks at each other, raising their voices. You smile as you return pouring. "I'm used to being the only one in the kitchen for the most part or I have my assistant who’s very quiet work alongside me." Your grin spreads, which both vampires catch, pausing their tasks to watch you. "This is really nice." You admit, finishing emptying your bowl.

They exchange a look with raised brows, one in which you happen to miss.

“Your home is beautiful by the way.” You smile, looking at Hyunwoo as you grab another mixed bowl of batter. “Minhyuk said it is rather old?”

“Ah yes,” He nods as he continues to smile. “It’s been difficult to keep it up throughout the years while maintaining a sense of “vampire” aesthetic, not the traditional one that human parents tell their children before they go to bed at night to scare them.” He laughs as Hyungwon chuckles next to you. “Did your parents tell you that, Y/N?”

“I bet they also told you we could change into bats.” Hyungwon drawls next to you and you laugh sheepishly.

“They did!”

“I knew it!” Hyunwoo nods.

“They told me not to trust banshees, witches, werewolves, gnomes, and-“

“Ugh!” Hyungwon shakes his pink fringe down at you, lips forming into a fluffy pout as he opens another bag of the fancy wrappers to hold the red velvet cupcakes. “They are right! Do not trust gnomes!”

“They will cheat you out of everything you know and love.” Hyunwoo nods as he reaches for another mixed bowl. “And do not give a werewolf any reason to chase you, in human or wolf form.” They both nod. “Witches and banshees share one common trait and that’s being greedy and obsessed with men.” They nod again. “Out of all the dark beings that walk this earth, we are the most superior and civilized.”

“Indeed, we are.” Hyungwon agrees, nodding his pink bangs at you again.

“Is that why you didn’t want a witch or wizard to create these for you?” You query, pointing to the half-filled tins, waiting to be thrown into the oven.

“Haha!” Hyunwoo belly laughs as he sets his container down. “No, Y/N. Witches magic takes no effort, enchanting items and things to help them cook, making the things they make taste awfully bland.”

“Human food is made with care and love, therefore it tastes better,” Hyungwon adds as he taps his unbeating heart.

You three work in comfortable silence, letting everything sink in. If you honestly didn’t know any better, you’d figure that the beings working next to you were humans by their demeanor and mannerisms, but they used to be people as well, so of course, they would be most like the species of creatures that they came from.

A thought is bursting at the scenes in your mind, nagging at you to ask them a question as Minhyuk and Hoseok have started dancing on the other end of the counter, the ovens beeping so Changkyun can take the cakes in and out with oven mitts on. You decide you are going to ask them that of which is at the forefront of your mind.

“C-Can I ask you both a question.” You look between the two taller vampires and they stop what they are doing to smile down upon you. They nod after waiting on you for a moment so you continue, “What do you eat?”

“Ah, well.” Hyunwoo peels his eyes away from you. “We can eat regular food that we once did, but we prefer anything the color red.”

“Tomatoes, apples, red peppers, strawberries, raspberries, cherries, red spicy curries, red wine...raw meats.” Hyungwon lists them off as he continues his task. “But we have to have blood in order to survive.” He nods, lips forming into a smirk.

“A starved vampire is a doomed vampire,” Hyunwoo states grimly. “But, don’t worry,” he smiles, longer than normal canines on display as he says, “We get our blood from the depths of the internet, buying it up so we don’t have to go out and have a necking party.”

Hyungwon snickers next to you and you try your best not to be affected but you could feel something in the air shift. It’s an uneasy wash of tension that makes you feel a little nauseous. They didn’t specify if it was human blood or not, making you truly think that it is their choice of red liquid that they gravitate to.

“I hope we didn’t upset you?” Hyunwoo asks, giving you a wry smile. “I can assure you, you are protected and safe while you are on the grounds of colony X. No one will lay a finger upon you while you are in our care. All of us included.”

The serious tone in Hyunwoo’s voice made your head spin. ‘The authority that this man must have…’

“Th-thank you.” You flush.

You work in comfortable silence after that, falling into a rhythm of pouring and placing as the whole modern kitchen is tingling with life.

It wasn’t until you were having a hard time seeing over the mountain of cooking items when you realized you were going through cooking utensils quickly, so you excuse yourself from the two taller vampires. You yawn as you took it upon yourself to collect all the discarded items, carrying them over to the large sink. You start to run the water, heating it up as you look for soap in the cupboard under the sink. You are coming up short in your quest for the foaming substance, so you get on your knees, rummaging around the area for the slippery cleaning item.

“You should save those for the staff to do Miss Y/L/N.” Kihyun smiles a dazzling bright simper after a moment of observing you on the ground before him. He scares you out of your wits, you jump nearly out of your skin, hitting the back of your head upon the ceiling of the cabinet.

“Ah!” You hiss, grabbing for the back of your head immediately, retreating out of the little hole.

“Oh, Miss Y/L/N! I didn’t mean to frighten you!” Kihyun says as he holds up his hands around your face, a look of concern plastered over his gorgeous features. “I’m so sorry!”

“I’m alright!” You say, producing a small smile as the rest of the groups stop what they are doing and crowds around you. You said you were alright, though the dull sting of pain throbs at the back of your skull, making you a little dizzy truth be told. “I’m fine.”

“Changkyun,” Hyunwoo says, glancing over at who you’ve heard is the youngest of the seven.

The boy with his nail painted black takes a hold of your hand and you immediately feel calm, the pain subsiding as he rests his palm in yours. “She’s just hit the back of her head.” He states and your eye sockets expand. ‘How could he know this about you?’ These vampires must have powers beyond your reasoning, ones you shouldn't even try to rationalize about.

“No,” You shake your free hand, thinking about your task at hand and the quota you had to fulfill within a few nights. “I’m fine.” You yawn after that and they all collectively chuckle.

“Maybe it's time to go to bed?” Minhyuk asks sweetly as you release another tired yawn. “This way, I’ll show you to your room.”

“But the cupcakes!” You look over at the oven. “How many have we made today?”

“A few hundred, my love.” He purrs, soft voices and hands guiding you to the corridor. “It’s past your bedtime; let me take you to your quarters.”

Against your better judgment, you are taken away by the silver-haired vampire once more, guided through the elegantly styled house. He places you in an elegant room, decorated with all sorts of gorgeous golds and reds with a draped four-post bed, with patterns of a family crest of an alligator or some sort of large-mouthed reptile upon the fabric.

It was beautiful and gorgeous and you wish you could say thank you a thousand more times to the vampire who changed your life. Your eyelids as feel heavy as before and you end up yawning and falling asleep in the clothes you came in.

A moment or two later when you are truly sleeping, seven figures emerge from the shadows looming over you, smiling to themselves, eyeing you with red orbs and salacious smirks upon their pretty lips, canines glimmering as they blow out the candle that was next to your bed.

-  
The next morning you arise, feeling refreshed and anew in the darkness of the guest bedroom. Something you didn't think would happen staying at a vampire's mansion, but here you are, continuing to be surprised by the dark beings. You thought for sure they would prick your neck or skin in the middle of the night and feast upon you like rabid dogs. Luckily, once you peel back the sheets you are delighted to find that you are bite-free - at least in the places you can see.

Luckily someone had lit several fresh candles so you could see outside of the gorgeous curtains. Minhyuk told you they did indeed have electricity, but being vampires and all, they hated the light and such, preferring candle light to artificial light, that’s for sure. Checking the grandfather clock across from the enclosed bed, you see that it is around twelve. Without being able to tell what time of the day it was from lack of windows, you decide that even if you are behind schedule, you need to be clean to be in the kitchen so a shower is much needed.

The attached bathroom is just as beautiful as the rest of the house you think, clicking on the light and illuminating it a gorgeous marble decorated with black and white. It was like stepping into a vintage bathroom of the early 1900s of a socially well-off lady, complete with a claw-foot tub. Grand, doesn't even begin to describe what you are witnessing: the tall ceilings, the cool marble that must be a favorite for the creatures to decorate with, and the expensive-looking furnishings.

When you emerge from the room, dressed casually in your t-shirt and jeans with your hair a little frizzy from the blow-drier, you get a good whiff from something on the vanity. You approach, curious about what was making your guest room smell so intoxicating. 'What's this?' You think padding over to the dishes on the large tray, displaying fruits, eggs, meats, toasts, and jams - every breakfast item under the sun! Coffees and teas steam as they sit waiting for you to try, fruit juice and water are placed beautifully for you on the board in pretty drinkware and it made your heart flutter in your chest. There was a little note next to the silverware, folded so perfectly - you felt a little bad opening it.

"Good Morning Miss Y/N,

We hope you had a pleasant slumber and everything is to your liking.

We had our chef prepare this for you as we were unsure of what you truly enjoy. Please ring the bell upon the tray if you would like something more or less added - the staff will be happy to retrieve it for you. Please take your time eating as much as you would like.

Please feel free to make your way to the kitchen whenever you please - we will follow behind you.

If you get lost in the castle, please knock on the walls three times.

~ The Vampires of Colony X"

You stare at the paper in awe, your heart beating so fast, blushing because of their words. Hyunwoo's own about protecting you popping up in your mind as you sit on the bench of the vanity, staring at the food waiting for you in question, feeling absolutely like royalty in this magnificent household.

You really do feel like a princess in the castle of the colony of vampires!

-  
Thankfully, you find your way to the kitchen, finding it in the pristine condition where you first saw it yesterday. You admired the walls and artwork on your way into the stainless, sleek kitchen, pausing to admire the roses. You, being absent minded as always, forget that roses have thorns when you went to pick one up, slicing your finger on the beautiful, yet deadly flower. You wince from the slight sting, watching the ruby-red pearl of red ooze from your thumb, clutching it as you walk to the kitchen to rinse your little cut.

Icy hands cover your eyes as you rinse your cut and you can't help but giggle, asking, "Who's this?"

"It's your little honey bee, Jooheony!" The clear, articulate voice behind you says so charismatically. It made your heart sing for the second time today, realizing that they were getting used to you in such a short period of time.

You laugh again as he slips his hands from your eyes, holding out a towel for you to wipe the water from your hands. You turn to face him fully and Jooheon's amber eyes dilate seeing you. He stands there with his mouth agape, blinking once as he zones in on your hand clutching the towel he handed you. He looks as if he's seen a ghost and your smile falls from your lips as you stand in silence.

With a cock of your head to the side, you ask, "What's wrong?"

He grabs your hand with lightning-quick speed, holding your thumb tightly that you had pricked upon the thorn of the rose a few minutes ago.

"What is this?" He asks. Your lips part, looking at him like this. Jooheon's voice like a sheet of ice, laced with venom in his usually cheery voice. Your eyes blow wide as you see a little blood come to the head of your finger and you gasp, coming to your senses, the reality of where you are hitting you at full force. "What is this?" He asks you, raising his voice ever so slightly as he flicks his almost black pupils back and forth between yours.

"I-I-I-just-I," you stammer, watching his nostrils flare with your rising worry pooling off you in waves, "I just cut my finger on the r-roses."

"Oh?" He taunts, his tone thick with something like a growl.

He pops your finger in his mouth for a second, licking the pad of your thumb in his mouth, circling around it with heady need. The action elicits a low moan to rip through his throat, his perfect "M" shaped lips wrapped around your thumb made your breathing hitch, watching him do this borderline sinful act. 'Why is your heart beating so fast? Would he be able to hear this? The way he was making you go crazy right now?'

As soon as Jooheon had attached his cold lips to your flesh, he was off of you, licking his lips as his eyes flash a bright, almost neon red.

"Divine." Was the only word he utters, husk in his tone as he turns on his heel, walking away with a wicked smirk plastered to his face.

You are left standing breathless alone in the kitchen clutching your thumb that has no cut, no slice, no mark whatsoever upon your skin.

'What was this?' For a moment you thought you were going to be eaten alive, exposing your blood to one of the vampires and all. 'Why do you feel so breathless and helpless all of a sudden?'

-  
Jooheon does not return the rest of the day though you continue to bake and make merry with your six helpers, making sure everything is going smoothly in your kitchen.

They all delight you - making you smile and your heartbeat fast - in different ways as you find out more and more about their personalities.

Kihyun's singing voice made you swoon as well as his blinding smile, his canines not nearly as scary as they once were. You enjoyed the way that Hyungwon was always looming around you, ready to help if necessary. Changkyun's deep voice and easygoing nature, calming you in an instant. Hoseok's ability to make you smile no matter what, making goofy faces at you across the counter. Hyunwoo's gentle presence yet straightforward demeanor, making his icy touches bloom warmth under your skin. Minhyuk's soft, melliferous voice and overwhelming nature made you blush under his weighty stares and gazes. Even Jooheon - going from zero and cute to one hundred and dark in the instance of a single breath.

You find out little pieces of information about them, making you relish in the dark beings opening up to you. They all became vampires at around the same time, some two hundred and odd years ago, freezing their lives in the immortal realm of space and time.

Hyunwoo was turned when he was twenty-six years old by an elder vampire who took pity on him dying in his court, begging for money for his family's farm, offering his blood and service in exchange for monetary. He would go on to kill the vampire for the elder being too greedy, taking from innocent humans and fairy tale creatures. You would learn through this piece of information that only vampires can kill another vampire, though it is a gruesome, gory feat that he does not wish to partake in ever again.

He wandered for two years until he came upon a freshly turned Kihyun and Hyungwon who had killed all of the inhabitants of this castle, being freshly turned both at twenty-four. They couldn't control his appetite, being turned by a vampire massacre by a village up north that doesn't exist anymore. The vampire that turned them, left a little blood in their systems, injecting them with his own life-force so they would wake to become dark beings from the same village, seeking out warm bodies from their ravenous hunger.

Hoseok was wandering in the woods, seeking out a colony to be a part of after getting scrapped from his last one. Hoseok was not the fighting type anymore and you realize that he only was big and bulky due to fighting and trying to survive under the colony of a previous elder who controlled colony R many miles away. He had been turned for several years; he was in a similar situation as Kihyun and Hyungwon were in so he sympathized with them. Hyunwoo and Hoseok took them under their wing, showing how to sate and control their hunger as humanly as possible.

Jooheon and Changkyun were the youngest turned, though they are still older than you by unfathomable years. They were admitted into the colony next, both turned in a cruel way by a vampire elder who wished to experiment on them. Changkyun said the doctor injected his own vampire saliva into their human bodies, seeing how they would react to such a senseless, horrific thing. Jooheon turned quicker than Changkyun, but both processes were slow, painful admittance into the vampire life, locked away in cells and cages until they eventually killed the vampire who was torturing them, breaking free and ran into Minhyuk who had been turned few years prior.

Minhyuk still won't tell you how he was turned and it made your heart ache for the boys. They must have had a terrible, painful transition in the dark side, being alone in this unforgiving world for the most part. Minhyuk led them to colony X were they were all admitted, living in the castle in harmony for the most part, safe for their bickering and squabbling they submit themselves to.

You had this odd sense of home when you were talking to them about their former lives, feeling comfortable with the colony of vampires. Wasn't that strange? Your prejudices about them for the most part have been eradicated from your mind, except the nagging thought that one of them might eat you - mainly Jooheon at this point because you have seen hide nor hair of him throughout the day.

Later that night when Kihyun walks you back to your room, he kisses your forehead tenderly, making you almost scream you are so giddy. A bushel of fresh-cut yellow roses was placed next to your bedside with a note from Jooheon stating that he cut all the thorns off every flower in the house, but theses were for you because you shined like the sun he couldn't see, bring darkness into their dims lives, thanking you for being you.

You muffle a scream as you fall onto the plush bed, face red as you think about all the lovely things the boys have done for you, all they have said, making you feel like one of them, rather than a guest in this giant mansion of a home they have.

You were exhausted, almost falling asleep in the cake batter. You all had fulfilled almost a thousand cupcakes - half-way to your quota and another night closer to the blood moon ball. Tomorrow was the last night you had for the baking portion - letting the cakes cool overnight before you had to start on the icing. Minhyuk has told you the cooking staff would be helping that day as the icing contained an ingredient that they could not be exposed to raw in the same vicinity as you.

It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out it was blood. You had seen enough packets of the maroon substance in the giant walk-in fridge in the kitchen to know that they wanted you to drizzle the tops of the red velvet cakes with blood and sweet icing. That was just the way it was you suppose. They couldn't help that they were vampires just as much as you couldn't help that you were a mere human.

Fish gotta swim and birds gotta fly.

You just hope you can stomach tomorrows ingredients.

-  
"You're coming right?" The wood elf asks as you finish drizzling the black, red, and pink marbled icing over the cakes you had finished creating yesterday.

The vampires were nowhere to be found and it made you a little more than sad. You missed having them by your side, baking and goofing off with you, today made you a little more than sad when you realize that tonight might be the last night you spend with the colony. It was quiet and dreary outside you noted too when you had taken a brief walk outside in the gardens, wanting to experience them before you would be returned to your very normal life, going back home as a simple baker.

A pot clangs next to you, another batch of icy completed by a tall, pretty creature. Sure they were handsome, but the wood elf staff is nowhere near as fun as their employers are, working in almost complete silence as you hum to yourself. In fact, it startled you when one of them spoke to you.

"Coming where?" You ask the elf as you pour the pretty marbled icing over the cakes. You were inspired by all the marble they have throughout the house and Minhyuk gave you the creative freedom to do what you wish to the small cakes now that the initial baking process was out of the way.

"To the blood moon ball." He asks passively, a rasp in his monotone voice. “Are you coming as their guest?”

“Oh, I’m not sure.” You smile shyly, continuing to pour the swirled batter over the red velvet cakes. “They haven’t asked me or told me anything.” You shake your head as you reach for another tin. “I’m sure I will be going home after this.”

They say nothing as you continue to work, breezing through tasks in silence, making your feelings that this really might be your last night settle in the back of your mind. Your gut twists around itself and you feel slightly sick. You hoped they would at least say goodbye to you.

-  
“What are you doing?” Hoseok asks as he walks past your room, peeking into your door because you had left it open. Your suitcase full of clothes was open as you look up from folding your final items later that night after you had showered, hair still a little damp as it hangs in your face. “Where are you going, champ?” He asks as he picks up your bag full of personal hygiene items placed on the chair next to you.

“I’m done with my task.” You gulp, continuing to fold as you tuck the hair behind your ears in a shy manner. “I didn’t want to overstay my welcome.”

Hoseok blows you a raspberry, making you giggle as he smiles that wide smile you’ve come to adore, no longer looking at his elongated canines. “Pish-posh!” He waves his hand down as he reaches for your hand, touching you delicately like you were a petal upon a fragile flower. “C’mon! This is the most fun the boys and I have had in years!” He laughs as you nod, following suit.

Several of them had told you little things like that, plus the way they didn’t bother in eliciting skinship with you made your head spin like a tornado, and your heart flutter quickly like bats wings. You were shocked and amazed that they were like this, saying how beautiful they were, how kind, how much they seemed to enjoy your company, seeking you out throughout the day.

And you felt the same about them. Every single one of them.

“We do have a dress for you if you’d like to come tomorrow?” He says quietly, wiggling his body back and forth as he smiles, hands stuffed in his sweatpants.

“Me?” You ask incredulously. “A human to a ball with a bunch of vampires?”

“You made all those cupcakes with the blood infused icing, yes?” He asks and you nod. “Then they won’t be able to smell you.” You nod, eyes still wary as you can’t make eye contact with him for some reason. “C’mon, I’ll show you your dress.” He happily states as he grabs your arm and leads you out of your guest room. "Let me show you what we prepared!"

-  
The next night you feel like a true princess as Jooheon and Changkyun come to collect you in your giant red ball gown, adorned with crystals and draped intricate lace. They look at you with flashing pools of red in their sockets, drinking every inch of your body in. Truth be told, the bodice was tight and the neckline showing off far too much of the tops of your breasts so you feel flushed as you nervously shift foot to foot as they continue to catch you in their iron stare. The youngest boy even puts a golden, glittering crown with large red ruby's upon your curled hair, pinned into place by blood-fae who only serve vampire royalty. You tried to ask, but faeries don't speak the common tongue and you are not gifted in the language of the faeries.

'Were they royalty?' You supposed you never asked them if colony X is an independent unit or if they do serve under a higher-ranked colony. Though vampires are keen on tradition, you don't see them being stuck-up and stuffy like they usually are portrayed. No, seeing them bake and act comfortable in their mansion made your beating heart soar. They were interesting individuals, to say the least. If they weren't royalty, why are they here in your room then?

But the air around them tonight was different. They appear regal and refined, trading their sweats and casual attire for sleek black tuxedos, looking suave and polished with their hair slicked back.

You cling to the boys in each arm, terrified that you may lose your footing on the grand marble staircase. They tease on the way down, making you giggle like a schoolgirl as you have the handsome men in each of your arm's holding on to them tightly, concerned you may accidentally fall on the way down. They were cracking you up, acting as if they were going to push you or you were going to leave a shoe behind like Cinderella.

The other five are waiting at the bottom of the stairs, looking at you with mouths agape, watching you descend the last few stairs. 'Wow!' You think looking at them with upturned brows, gazing at the handsome men as the sounds of violins, flutes, guitars, harps, and a piano comes from the grand golden ballroom you have yet to see the inside of. There's also light chatter and muffled laughing, making you a little nervous to meet anyone but the colony you had been living with. You know that not all vampires were like them. 'Or looked like them either...Gods...They are all so ravishing! What a tux and a little hair gel can do for a magical creature, huh.' You bite your lip in thought as you look away, not wanting to partake of ogling them too much tonight.

For much like Cinderella, the spell would wear-off and you would be returning back to your normal life tomorrow.

"There you are!" Kihyun hisses once you reach the bottom of their marble staircase. His brow is furrowed, his jaw clenched, and he looks positively irate at the three of you. But, you can't help but swoon, he looks so pretty with his tawny hair brushed away from his angelic face. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"T-Tell you w-what?" You stammer, looking at him with wide eyes as the two younger ones release you from their hold.

"That these were so good?!" He lifts one of your cupcakes up to your vision, breaking out in the happiest smile you've seen him produce yet.

All seven of the boys lift them up to their pink lips then, eating the red velvet cakes you had made with them earnestly - some even in mere bites! Your eyes widen as you laugh, watching them tuck into the food you spent a long time creating with them. It's always bittersweet when people eat the thing you worked so hard on - your blood, sweat, and tears disappearing right from your eyes. But the happy hums, simpers on their lips, and noises of pleasure made everything you just accomplished over the past couple of days one hundred times worth it in the end.

In fact, glancing around at all the other elegantly dressed vampires in the vicinity, there was an overwhelming amount of them with your little marbled cakes in their hands.

Your heart is singing with joy as a contented smile doesn't leave your lips once they lead you into the amazingly decorated ballroom.

"Wow..." Your eyes are the size of the moon as you take in the sights and sounds wafting in from all around you.

It's so much grander than anything you have ever pictured it as being! Large ceilings with intricate paintings are brushed across them, tall pillars of marble rise up to the sky, draped in luxurious, plush maroon fabric, dim fairy lights illuminating the dance floor, strung about overhead from pillar to pillar. Your cupcake had its own beautifully decorated table next to a long table with an assortment of red-colored foods littering it. It took your breath away with how magical and borderline romantic the spectacle is. The dresses and the outfits of the people of the court made the air around you absolutely buzzing with the energy of all the magical beings in this one room.

"I should have asked you to make a thousand more." Minhyuk chuckles as he leans over you and you respond with a chuckle, lightly elbowing him in the ribs. "Come," he beckons, fire in his amber orbs, extending a pale palm in your direction, "would you like to dance?"

You take a glance at the dance floor, covered with beautiful ethereal looking vampires with amber eyes and pearly fangs. You clutch your other arm with your dominant hand, thumbing the lace as your feeling of home and being one with them was snuffed out like the flame of a candle. "I'm not very good." You admit sheepishly, though you grab the icy hand that he holds out for you to take.

"I'll lead, you follow." The silver-haired devilish man quips as he takes your hand, bringing you close to his body. He smells like expensive cologne and aftershave - a combination that hits your nose and makes your head spin with how much you truly enjoyed the spicy, fresh smell. 'Gods, that is too delicious.' You bite your bottom lips as he places a hand upon your hip with one of his hands, guiding your direction with the other. "Ready?" You nod. "Okay good." He beams his pointed fangs down at you and you smile. "One, two, three! One two three!" he laughs as he holds onto you, waltzing you around the ballroom.

After Minhyuk and you fall into a comfortable rhythm, dancing and swaying to the melody of the olden time music, making your head spin slightly from all the fun you were having. With your stomach full of butterflies and your head clouded with some red wine, you decide to ask the first man about himself a little further.

“Will you please tell me now?” You query to him, gripping his cold hand in yours a little tighter as his sockets expand, knowing exactly why you are questioning him. “I’ll just keep bugging you about it if you don’t tell me.”

“Will you sleep better at night knowing how I turned?” Minhyuk chuckles as you nod in response. “Very well.” He releases your hip as he twirls you in place. 

“My tale is not like the others.” His eyes grow sad as he recants his life before turning into a dark being. “I loved a female vampire elder who single-handedly ruled over my village many moons ago. I loved her with every fiber of my human body. I loved her so much so, I was her blood slave, giving her my body to use how she pleased. And she used me so selfishly, she almost killed me several times. But, I did not care. I loved her just the same, even if my body was covered in her bite marks, littered in blacks and blues from her bruises from her beating me. She fell in love with another vampire, sucking me almost dry as I begged her to either kill me or make me her lover. She in fact made me a vampire, but left me still for the vampire who was reigning prince at the time.” He smiles such a melancholy smile down at you. “I loved her and gave her all of me. She took me and made me immortal, only for me to suffer the rest of my life living without her.”

“What do you mean?” You ask with eyes wide, holding onto Minhyuk’s arm tightly. “She’s not here?” You go to look around him and he chuckles very quietly. 

“No, my love.” His amber orbs catch you in their tight grasp, pain and hurt radiating from his body. A soft gasp leaves your lips, not imagining the terrible feeling of killing the woman he sold his body and frankly his soul to. “I killed her and the prince at the time after I moved into Colony A. They banished me from their colony and my homeland and I eventually made my way here.”

“I-I’m sorry. I should be more sensitive about this topic around you all.” You state, blinking away the tears that form in the edges of your orbs. 

He shakes his silver locks and gives you his playful smile you adore, flashing you his glimmering teeth. “Don’t be. You were bound to find out eventually.” He dips you, face coming viciously close to yours, his wine soaked breath fanning across your face. “Now, let’s put that behind us hmm? And celebrate!” He kisses the tip of your nose and rights you back on your feet, continuing to move you in time with the music wafting in the grand hall. 

The rest of the six come to take their turn spinning and twirling you around the dance floor, laughing and grinning like a bunch of wild baboons. The feeling of unbridled glee washes over your body as you are passed from vampire to vampire, being held in their arms as they take you this way and that across the surface of the dance floor. Your heart could not be more full or it would be fit to burst at any moment!

"I'm going to vomit if you spin me once more Lee Hoseok!" You snort a chuckle as he wiggles his body coming up for his second go-around with you after Hyunwoo. His smile is blinding you as you shake your head, saying you needed a moment to use the bathroom.

"I'll take you there." Hyungwon offers as you snake your way through the crowd of vampires and you shake your head, feeling your crown slip a little sat atop your curls.

"I don't need an escort to the lady's room, Hyungwon. I know where it is." You giggle and he backs off, stopping in your wake, not wanting to smother you any further than he is currently.

Once you return from the bathroom, catching your breath from the wild ride you had across the dance floor, you are making your way down the few steps leading into the grand ballroom when you end up slipping in your heel.

Well, being tripped is more like it.

"Ah!" The sound leaves your throat as seven vampires whip around in your direction to face you, seeing the scene play out before they have a chance to react. You tumble down the steps, catching yourself on your palms as you splay them in front of you, crashing to your knee in the process. You look back to the group of female vampires with a furrowed brow as they glower deadly daggers in your direction, snickering when you hit the cold ground in front of you. You feel it, the burning, warm sensation of your skin being torn open under your dress, truly scraping your knee in front of a court of vampires. The whole room seems to stop and stare, time slowing as you seem to lay on the floor for what seems like an eternity.

You are hoisted up in the blink of an eye, a few low hisses are produced as the colony you have been living with protectively crowd around you. Hoseok carries you bridal style, giant dress and all in his big arms as the rest of the boys stand in front of you defensively. You hold onto his pressed fabric, clinging to him as he wraps himself around you, lip curled up, baring his fangs at the ladies draped in far more revealing outfits than most here.

"Leave," Hyunwoo states firmly, jaw clenching tightly as he watches every move they make.

A high-pitched snarl leaves one of their throats as their orbs flash red in annoyance. "A human?" One of the female vampires scoffs as she takes a step closer to the circle surrounding you. "You brought a human to the blood moon ball?"

"That's right." Hyungwon taunts with a tight-lipped simper, looking at the ladies with intent in his pools of amber. "And now we are asking you to leave because you have harmed a human for no good reason on this harvest, blood moon celebration."

"Leave before we insight the law upon your colony." Kihyun threatens and you couldn't help but gulp for the sake of the seven. Kihyun is by far the deadliest, most harsh when it comes to the seven.

"Hah!" She snarls as she steps closer, a few of the vampires vanishing into thin air, not wanting to deal with this further. "Colony X waging war on Colony T!?" She says with a cocky air about her, flipping her dark hair behind her. "As if we'd like a bunch of thugs from the bottom of the barrel talk down to us like this!"

"You know the law, Momo!" A man speaks up, making all the vampires freeze as they bow toward him out of respect. "If you must fight, do take it outside to not disturb this night any further." His words were pointed, directed at the females who stand there, fidgeting nervously.

The blood-fae circle their golden, glittering bodies around the handsome man as he stands in the wake of the impending fight. This man bows toward you, rounded cheeks smiling as he meets your eyes. You give him a bow as best as you could, being held in Hoseok's mighty grip and all. "I am Lee Taemin, prince of the vampires if you will - hailing from Colony A." Your eyes blow wide as you look at this stunning creature before you. "Forgive them on my behalf. They will be dealt with by my colony or your host colony by the end of this evening, I can assure you that."

Another bright flash of red from his orbs and you feel fear grip your sense once more.

"It's quite alright." You shake your head with a little smile. "It's fine, I just tripped and-"

"Colony X, please secure your human in a safe environment while I tend to my subjects." Taemin cuts you off as the boys split into two groups it seems, separating themselves into four and three."

"As you wish, sire." Minhyuk gives a deep bow as he places a hand upon your shoulder, snapping his fingers as you arrive back in your room in the blink of an eye. You had learned in your time of being here, some vampires who have been through turmoil can develop magic throughout the years, putting their raw emotions in the form of useful energy. 

As it stands, you know that Minhyuk can teleport vampires and items being carried or held by vampires and Changkyun can either calm you down or hype you up. Those are the only two you have confirmed their “gifts” though, unsure if the other five have anything like that or not they use on the regular. 

"Honey, are you okay?" Hoseok gently places you on the bed as his hands begin to tremble, comforting you with his icy touch against your warm skin. "Where are you hurt?" His face is coated with concern, pupils flickering all over your dress, trying to pinpoint where you were bleeding from, no doubt.

"That was hard to witness, are you okay?" Hyungwon admits, sitting on the bed next to you, stroking your face with the back of his palm. You shake your head ‘yes’, missing the way he leans into your body, usually passive face etched with concern all over his features.

“I’m fine.” You give a wry smile as your gaze flickers to Minhyuk for a brief second. 

“Take off your dress.” Minhyuk states passively, though his eyes give him away, flashing a neon red at his statement. 

“What?” Your orbs are as wide as saucers, boring holes into the silver haired vampire. 

Hoseok holds your thighs, looking up at you with kind eyes and whispers, “Do you need help getting out of it? It’s awfully poofy.”

“It’s not that…” You trail off, eyes darting away, trying to find a surface they could land on comfortable upon, but failing. “I don’t have...anything on underneath…”

The three of them take a quick inhale at your words and you gulp, nervousness oozing out of every pore. You know they can smell it. They can probably also sense the blood from the open wound on your knee. Would they be reserved as Jooheon was the other day? Would they simply clean your wound and move on? Or would they lick their lips and bare their fangs at you?

“Jagi-ah…” Hyungwon is close now, his plush mouth forming words, making your middle clench and your insides melt. The pink-haired man gazes upon you so intensely, stroking your lips with the pad of his cool thumb, while Hoseok rubs small circles upon your thighs. “We have something to tell-”

“Don’t leave.” Minhyuk cuts his colony brother off, coming to sit upon the bed on the opposite side of Hyungwon. “Please don’t leave us.” He pleads, holding your hand in his cold one. “We have decided that you are our chosen one.”

You shake your head, not understanding what he was saying, heart beating extra fast. “But, I-”

“You like us too, don’t you angel?” Hoseok prompts innocently between your thighs. “You want to be with us? I know that’s what you were thinking when you were packing your bags last night.”

“You can read minds?” You nearly shout, body tensing at the realization that you’ve been a fool this whole time, thinking about them nonstop consistently. 

He shrugs his big shoulders. “Only if I’m touching someone.” His gaze turns from sweet to dark in a breath, feeling you shudder underneath his powerful grip. “And I know you want this. All of us. You want us to feed on you, suck you dry while we fuck you.” His nostrils flare as his gaze is wicked, borderline evil. “You want us to claim you. Turn you. Make you ours for the rest of your life?” 

Your middle clenches around nothing once more with his lewd words, your poor hole feeling so empty, so needy, you can only respond with a hiss of a, “Yes. Make me one of you.”

“It won’t be pleasant.” Minhyuk remarks. “You will never truly be full, no matter how much blood you consume. And we have to all bite you, injecting you with our saliva - our venom - then you will be able to turn.”

“What will make it hurt less?” You query, knowing deep down in your soul you want nothing more than this right now. Nothing more than them. 

“Sex.” The pink-haired man whispers. “We’ll distract you that way.” 

Hyungwon’s mouth is upon yours, hungryly molding your mouths together for the first time. You revel as Hyungwon leans in, plush lips meeting yours as he tastes you for the first time. Hyungwon inhales, cold body being flush with yours, eliciting small, deep hums from him. He chuckles as he nips at your lips, making you go insane as his elongated canines brush and poke against your skin. Your mouth was being bitten by the lush-lipped vampire himself. You can practically feel them turning red, blood rushing to bead at the places he’s pricked you at. He’s making you so dizzy as he nips at your lips, tongue gliding inside, searching your hot cavern with his wet, pink muscle.

You close your eyes, heart beating quickly, letting him take the reins. Minhyuk is upon your neck, pressing his lips to your jugular, humming softly. Hoseok lifts your skirts from your dress, kissing from your ankles up your legs, going back and forth between the two, taking his time pressing soft, heated kisses to your flesh. You close your eyes at the sensation of all three of the boys caressing your body with their cold lips, making you shiver under their touch. 

“Hoseok. Hyungwon.” Minhyuk groans into your ear, nibbling on your cartilage pricking little holes in your skin, making you feel absolutely euphoric.

Hands are at your bodice in an instant, Hyungwon ceases kissing you as all three sets of hands rip away the clothing that was covering your body. The fabric falls around you, gems falling off and rolling around the floor as they destroy the pretty dress they’ve clothed you in. A gasp leaves your lips as your body is exposed to the cold night air. Your warm flesh getting pet and warmed by equally cold bodies and hands. Your nipples harden as they are fleshed out into the open, the little hairs upon your body standing at alert, and your glistening sex was on full display as Hoseok continues to saunter his way up your body.

The muscular vampire stops at your naked knee, lapping at the blood that has stopped oozing for the most part, groaning when your life force hits his tongue. Hyungwon attaches his mouth to yours as Minhyuk purrs words of encouragement into your ear, nipping your skin, tasting your flesh.

“Ah!” You groan, arching yourself into Hyungwon as a hand comes to cup the underside of your breast from one side, then another set of hands slide up the other. 

Another gasp leaves your lips as Minhyuk groans into your ear, snapping his fingers to reveal that the boys themselves were naked as well in your bedroom. You whine as Hyungwon and Minhyuk play with your chest, positively wilting with the sensations of them each teasing you, rolling your hardened peaks in between their digits as they snicker. Minhyuk kisses your neck and side of your face with tender little pecks as Hyungwon assaults your mouth with his tongue, poking and prodding you with his lush lips. Hoseok sensually bites the tops of your thighs, blood pooling to the surface as he laps at the ruby red pearls of your essence, collecting more of you on his tongue. 

“Can I taste you baby?” He moans, coming to your dripping center, coated in your slick for him. 

“Please.” You say breathlessly, removing your lips from Hyungwon’s, their eyes flashing red as they dip back down, heading the tasks they were doing previously. Hyungwon guides your hand to his aching, twitching middle and you seek out Minhyuk’s member as well, wrapping your hands around their lengths as they tend to your flesh. 

It feels like a century has gone by as you relish in every kiss, every circle of their fingertips against your skin, reveling in the moans from the men all around you. A hum of heavy approval comes from the throat of Hoseok who continues to eat you out. You cry out into Hyungwon’s mouth as Hoseok slowly licks your bundle of nerves, swirling his tongue around your clit. 

Hoseok pulls back before he growls, spitting as the cool of his saliva hits you on your scorching center, making you whine. He swirls himself over you, making you whine into the other two members. Your hands work in tandem as you tug up and down their velvet lengths, your thumbs circling over their slits, feeling the precum that beads at the tip, working it around their heads as your center is being lapped at with devilish need. Hoseok releases a contented hum, his plush lips attaching to your bundle of nerves as you part the kiss with Hyungwon, pulling back to see the neon red illuminate in his orbs, eyes glittering with mischief. You gasp out, eyes rolling to the back of your skull, Hoseok picking up the pace with his hands on top of your thighs, holding you open and bare for him to devour. 

In turn, your pace quickens with the thick cocks you have in your hands, working you into complete bliss as you pump them up and down, working them into oblivion as they hiss and jolt, whining for their sweet releases building. Hyungwon and Minhyuk wither around you, eliciting moan after moan to pour wantonly from their pretty mouths. Your hands pump your enclosed fist up and down them as you mewl like a kitten as Hoseok’s tongue prods your sticky center. 

Speaking of climax, yours was certainly working its way up; the pooling sensation in your body making you see stars from the way that Hoseok’s expert mouth was working.

Hoseok swirls his tongue all over your center making you cry and whimper into Hyungwon’s mouth, Minhyuk firmly attached to your jugular, piercing the skin there as you whine. The vampire flicks his pink muscle over and over your middle with vigor, lapping at your folds, making you see stars as the other two rolls you nipples around in teasing circles. Hoseok grunts and growls taking in your molten core, sucking your clit like that was his sole purpose in life while you glide your hand up and down the vampires thick, throbbing girths.

Your release felt like a pop - one of the biggest you think you’ve ever had - stars erupting in your vision, your walls clenching as his expert tongue throws you over the edge once and for all. You quiver and shake, arching and contorting as you spill into his mouth, your white essence something he collects on his tongue. Minhyuk and Hyungwon come almost in synch, arching and growling your name over and over like a prayer. It was a blissful release, twitching and spasming as you bring them each to a blissful high of their own. 

Your breathing slowly returns to normal as Kihyun appears before you, though you could barely pay attention to anything, your brain not fully off the cloud of pleasure it was placed upon. The burning coil in your lower stomach finally sated now that Hoseok’s mouth pushed you over the edge. 

“Love you.” Minhyuk whispers against your skin while Hyungwon grunts when you release your hold on them, your digits coated in their white essence. Hoseok nips tenderly at the inside of your thighs and your head spins. You watch them all smirk as they get up from your bed. 

Before you could ask them where they were going, you are flipped over on the sheets onto your stomach by the smallest of all the colony members. 

“Hey, beautiful.” You hear the simper in Kihyun’s voice as he smacks your ass, jiggling it around in his fingers, slapping it a few more times before he roughly grips the swell of your backside. “You ready for me to rock your world?”

“Yes, please. Don’t tease me.” You respond obediently, earning you a smack to your ass again.You shudder as he shuffles over you, hard press of his free member making your mouth water, wanting him to fill you as well. He leans over you, kissing down your spine, ghosting the edges of your body with his fingertips. He brushes the hair away from the outer shell of your ear to tell you he is going to fuck you well because he loves you so much. 

You shudder at the husk in his stable voice.

He does what you ask of him, cockhead tapping your slicked entrance making your thighs tremble. Kihyun shifts his member around your wet folds, collecting your juices all over his length. “God!” He inhales as he parts you with his member, pushing in quickly, rocking you forward. You throw your head back, curled hair falling around your face as he growls words of praise and adoration in your ear, making you cry out, unashamed at how hot being told how good you were taking him made you feel.

You were panting now, body aching to come again. Your coil was wound tight and your burning stomach on fire. Kihyun was bringing you closer and closer to an impending release as he leaned all the way over you, grabbing your hands and shifting them to be behind your back. He laughs darkly, sitting you up so you are on your knees, he keeps you joined with his member placed perfectly between your folds. “Ah! Fuck~!” You cry out again as he holds on to your bent arms. He rockets into you deeper as he growls into your outer ear again, nipping the soft skin there, drawing blood from your skin. 

Kihyun brings tears to your eyes as you scream and cry for him to hit you right there. He’s laughing, but it’s not at you or with you. He’s just enjoying himself.

“I’ve got you, beautiful.” He’s hips piston in and out of you now, picking up speed now, flesh being met with lewd, slapping sounds as he continues to breathlessly scold you. “Let me fill you up.” He commands as you shake your head, up and down. He grabs your hair with one hand, the other still attached to your arms as he leans you back, thrusting into you, catching your bent over lips with a passionate kiss. He hushed your cries with his tongue, body clenching around him hard as you finally burst.

Stars were exploding around you. You scream into Kihyun’s mouth as he pops off yours after you’ve finished. You were shaking, quivering, ready for it to be done as your tender neck is shown lavish attention from Kihyun’s mouth, nipping your flesh tenderly. You huff as you fall back to your stomach. You close your eyes, coming back down from the cloud you had floated up to rest upon. 

‘This is complete bliss.’ You think as Kihyun nips the swell of your ass, biting you there, eliciting a moan to escape your lips. After you collect yourself, you flip over onto your back, closing your eyes as you come down from your high. 

You feel the bed dip above you and below you making your eyes fly open.

You felt the warm brush of a fingertip on your bitten, red lips as it trails down your throat, in between the valley of your breasts, trailing over your midsection. The hand stops, a second, different set of fingers take over as you feel the hand that went down your body retrace its steps, following the path it took. You shudder, body arching off the sheets to reach for more. You didn’t peak yet, you wanted to be surprised at who was above and who was below. Speaking of below, the finger traced itself over your folds gently. Back and forth, the cool pad of the thumb makes you whimper. The fingers that are ghosting over your upper lips push in gently.

“Ah, baby.” Jooheon purrs from above you. 

Your orbs catch his red ones as you suck on the two digits being inserted inside the expanse of your mouth, tongue sliding over the cool fingers. If this is Jooheon, then the one at your middle must be Changkyun. 

“Baby,” Changkyun rumbles from in between your legs, softly playing with your center. “You smell divine.” He produces a deep laugh as Jooheon presses another finger to your lips for entry. You slide his original two digits out of your mouth, coated in your saliva, coming to grab the other one he’s placed for you to taste. The youngest vampire smacks your inner thigh gently, earning a jolt and a muffled yelp, Jooheon’s fingers lodged deep in your cavern. He lets out a breathy sigh above you.

“Ready for our cocks?” He growls, the deep timbre vibrating throughout your body. 

You shudder, loved hearing them like this, so unabashed in their need for you. 

He smacks your inner thigh earning a sharp hiss to come out of your lips. 

“You better answer him.” Jooheon smirks down at you. “You wouldn’t like him when he is mad.”

“Yes, Kyun.” You mewl, wanting to be filled as soon as possible. 

Changkyun snickers as you feel him insert a finger into your sloppy center, making you exhale, brows twisting up in pleasure. He pumps his digit into your lower lips a few times. You release Jooheon’s fingers with a pop and a hiss, Changkyun inserts another, longer finger into you, sliding in rhythm with the other one. The stretch burns a little but the temperature of his body makes the insertion easier. His thumb on that same hand never stopping the back and forth motions on your clit. 

You are sweating, keening as these dark beings toy with you.

You moan as Jooheon presses his cold fingertips to your lips again, wanting you to continue sucking the three middle ones. He reaches over you with his free hand, holding one of your jiggling breasts in place, Changkyun - the creator of the movement - just chuckles darkly. Your coil tightens, the heat pooling in your lower abdomen makes you dizzy, but it’s not enough. Changkyun long, slender fingers brushing your spot wasn’t doing it for you.

You slide Jooheon’s finger out of you as he pouts down at you. “K-Kyun?” You call to the younger of the two. 

“Yes, my darling human?” He purrs, quickening his pace, as if sensing you need more.

“Will y-you fuck me...n-now?” You can only stare up at the red head as his eyes glitter down at you, sparkling a devious maroon color, his lips curving up into a delicious smile.

“What’s the magic word?” Changkyun clicks his tongue at you.You shudder, wanting his body pressed against you once more. Jooheon continues to smile softly down at you, awaiting orders.

“Please?” You moan as he hits your sweet spot with his long finger, making you hiss. He chuckles as he pulls them out of you, dragging along that sweet spot until he’s out of you. 

“Since you asked so nicely, love.” His hands return, gripping your hip bone with one hand firmly, the other pressing himself up against you, you shudder, smile finding your lips as Jooheon ghosts his thumb over your lips once more. “Will you be good and take Jooheon and I at the same time?”

“Y-Yes.” 

Your response granted you a firm smack to your center from Changkyun’s cock, making you moan in pleasure.

“Yes, what?” He smacks you again, deep chuckle emitting from his throat as Jooheon presses the tip of himself to your lips. You arch your back, lean your head as far as it can go, licking your red lips, tasting the bead of precum on the head of Jooheon’s member. Soft moans flying out of the boys who are watching you fill the air as you close your eyes, it was too dark to see anything in between Jooheon’s thick thighs anyways.

“Yes, Kyun.” You part your lips, swallowing Jooheon’s member as he exhales heavily above you. Changkyun swirls your folds around once more, collecting Kihyun’s and yourselves spilled juices as he pushes in. 

Jooheon snickers and your eyes widen - wishing you had taken Jooheon’s advice earlier.

Changkyun doesn’t give you time to relax around him, setting a brutal pace immediately, both cold hands gripping your hip bones firmly, rocking in and out of your sensitive center. Your coil was tightening quickly again, you reached out, one hand gripping Jooheon’s thigh, the other found Changkyun’s vicious grip.

“F-Feels s-so good!” Changkyun grunts behind you. 

You gasp around Jooheon’s cock, he lets Changkyun’s pace be enough for him as he breathes light and flutters above you. You relish in the weight in your mouth, humming around the girthy cock in between your lips. You hollow out your cheeks, sucking him down with delight. 

Changkyun is moaning and groaning between your legs. He leans over suddenly, you feel Jooheon’s weight shift too. You hear muffled wet noises as Changkyun never slows down, rocketing his hips into yours with one hand attached to your hip with rapid speed, chasing his fast approaching high as you feel yours climb. You feel Jooheon vibrate with a muffled mouth as you do the same, enclosed with his cock hitting the back of your throat.

“Want to be fed too baby?” Jooheon purrs as he holds his bloody wrist down to your mouth.

You come off Jooheon’s thick cock with a heavy pop. Your nostrils flare as you smell the tantalizing smell of rich iron as the river of red oozes from the older one, making your head spin. “Mine!” You shout as you feast upon his wrist. The venom that is circling throughout your dying bloodstream, making the insides of your body burn and as your organs start to shut down is controlling you now. It makes the sane portion of your brain fizzle out as you lick him clean, smacking your lips as you delight in the red that coats your throat. 

You return to sucking the older of the two as Jooheon groans, threading his cold hands in your sweaty hair. Changkyun bucks Jooheon further down your throat as he hums a whimpering, “I-I’m gonna…Fuck~.” He struggles to breathe stretched on top of you like he was, cock coated in your spit as he pulls out suddenly, leaving you to gasp and moan loud for Changkyun to punctuate every single deep, powerful thrust inside of you. “G-Gonna fill y-you.” He drags over and over the spot inside of you, making you see stars. 

You swirl the flat of your tongue over Jooheon’s mushroom-tipped head several times. He moans in response, his hands holding your damp hair from your face as you swallow him further down your wet cavity. You bob your head up and down his long length, enjoying the way he hums and groans in response to your efforts. 

“Baby, ah~! Please gonna-!” Jooheon comes as he shouts, filling the bedroom with his cries of delight. He shudders as his white essence hits the back of your throat, shooting his seed down your windpipe. He softens almost immediately, pulling out of you as you continue to be fucked by the youngest. Jooheon settles next to you, nipping your neck harshly, feasting upon your blood. 

“Changkyun!” You cry as your coil is finished being wound up for a third time as Jooheon holds you tenderly. Changkyun growls, biting down on the same spot Minhyuk did, making you wince as a few more short thrusts were made as he shudders into you now, teeth removed off your neck.

“Baby. My darling. Baby!” Changkyun kisses your lips, licking them as he tastes Jooheon’s blood and seed from your mouth. He holds your tight, as if you’d dissolve into thin air under him. “Our darling.” He softens as he pushes away from you at the distant snap of fingers.

The cold bodies are completely replaced with the final colony brother, Hyunwoo who falls upon you as he smiles sweetly down at you. His large frame blocks the light from the bathroom. 

“I want to see your face when I come in you.” Hyunwoo whispers a low growl out as his member twitches in between his tan, naked legs. He dips down then, a smug smile on his face, knowing he’s making you flushed and heated all over - which would probably be the last time you're ever going to feel like this again.

“Hyunwoo!” You exclaim, caught off guard as he moves down to trap your nipple in his mouth quickly, humming into your breast as his tongue flicks your pink, hardened flesh in his hot mouth. He pinches and tweaks your other one, you swear he was going to rub you raw with his circling strokes. You card your fingernails through his rich, dark hair, tugging on his strands every so often with you gasping and crying out of his name as he switches breasts finally, licking clean the valley in between your peaks. He marks you above and below this one, bruising you with his fangs, making sure you are his colony’s property completely. 

Your coil was coming down off its third high but you wanted more. You couldn’t get enough of these vampires. Enough of Hyunwoo.

You trail your hands delicately down his golden back, nails tracing slow lines down his long torso and shoulders. You get to his lower half, squeezing the ample flesh there as he comes off the nipple he abuses with a wet pop. He stares at you with bright irises as he continues his torturous pace, circling both your nipples at the same time now. Glittering eyes dilate with desire behind them, the fire growing back in the pit of your stomach as he separates your thighs more, pushing his lower half towards your center, adjusting his body to be perfectly aligned with you.

The head of his member hits your soaked center, he moves himself back and forth over your folds gently, teasing you more as you gasp out, throwing your head back on the sheets with pleasure already. The coldness of his cock was making you arch and keen. Hyunwoo chuckles darkly as he watches your face and wrists grasp and twitch on the sheets below him. He uses your slick to get himself ready to enter you, stroking the moistness off you down his velvet length as he stops at the opening of your core, ready to dive into you as he clicks his tongue.

“Pretty baby,” Hyunwoo says as he slowly pushes into you. You gasp out as he grunts, his upper body hovering over you now as he moves both of his hands to the sides of your face. You hiss out a breath as he becomes fully sheathed inside of you. You clench your walls around him, loving the feeling of him full and thick inside of you, not wanting him to go. “Fuck~!” He musters out, voice heavy with lust as he gives you a chance to get used to the stretch and feeling of his thick member.

“Hyun-woo.” You moan his name as he gives a few little snaps of his hips in and out of you, the sensation absolutely breathtaking. 

He starts to move harder and quicker, pace building as he climbs to find a comfortable tempo to thrust into you at. Tears form in the corners of your eyes as he continues to hold your cheek with one hand, he wipes away the ones that fall with the pad of his cool thumb. 

“Ah! Ah! Oh my god!” You say in between his thrusts as he cups the side of your face with one of his large palms, holding up his body with the other. “Woo! You feel! Ahhh! So good!” You cry out as you receive roll after roll of his hips into your middle. Your coil was fit to burst as he increased how hard he was bucking into you. 

“Baby!” He hisses, maroon eyes fixed on yours.

You grab onto his shoulders, walls clamping down on his thick member, your high was building, you didn’t want to let him go as he rockets his cock into your lewd sounding pussy. “Fuck, I won’t last if you do that!” He smiles wickedly, black hair flopping with his motions as he pumps into you with vigor, chasing his own high, building his own orgasm. You reach down to attack your clit with your dominant hand, rubbing quickly, moaning loudly, tilting your head back in the pleasure that was going to burst at any moment inside of you. The venom that was suffocating you, straggling you with its hold makes you see star after star, blinding you as you are about to cum. 

“Hyunwoo!” You howl, vision clouding white as he pulls your face down to look at him more, his member dragging right along your g-spot. You continue your circling pace on your clit, wanting the pressure in your abdomen to cease existence. Your head feels light and your body feels heavy but this was distracting you 

“Look at me when I make you come, baby,” Hyunwoo says breathless, thrusting slowly and hard into your tightening, leaking pussy. He drags his cock up and down, rubbing back and forth at your most sensitive area as you struggle to keep your eyes open and focused on him. “Come for me.” His eyes flash as you feel your heart beat for the last time. “Now.” He commands with a heavy deep tone and you can’t help but do as you are told once more.

You gasp, legs tremble as you feel your coil pop, orgasm exploding inside your walls. You sink your nails into the flesh of his shoulder blades, holding on for dear life as he gives a few more hard strokes of his cock inside you, chasing his high as he overstimulates your folds, making you close your eyes and tilt your head the other way, hair an absolute mess under you. You feel him fill your spasming walls with his white essence, grunting and moaning as he releases himself into you.

He lets his weight fall on top of you a little as you remove your damp fingers from yourself, he stays in you a minute as he softens inside of you, removing himself from you as he praises you over and over in your ear, nipping the last traces of life right from your jugular making you smile at his endearing act.

Your eyelids flutter as you mumble to him about something inaudible. 

“I know it hurts baby, but just sleep. We’ll feed you more in the morning.” He purrs and gives you chaste kisses sweetly all over your face. You giggle in delight as your lids flutter for the last time this evening, final breath leaving your lips. You fall into a deep sleep with a multitude of vampire bites and venom circling your dead body - not caring whatsoever - in absolute bliss.

This is the happiest you’ve been in your whole life.

Or should you say, undead life?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! :)  
> It would be very much appreciated if you could send me some feedback!!!


End file.
